Alec In Wonderland
by DokuTokuToHen
Summary: Two generations have passed since Alice last left Wonderland. What has become of it?
1. Chapter 1

Now I don't normally do charecter intros, but eh, fuck it. I DEW WHAT I WANT. ENJOY MY FIRST FIC, HOES. *throws candy*

* * *

I am Percival.  
Or The Toy.  
At least, thats what they maid servants call me when Mistress isn't paying attention.  
Why?  
Because I am.  
I am Mistress Morwenna's toy.  
I think she is to old for toys.  
She's almost eighteen, you know.  
As I think of it, I am not a toy.  
I am a practice dummy.  
Someone to practice sadistic ruling techniques on.  
Mistress Morwenna, or Princess Morwenna, as everyone but me is allowed to call her, is in line for the throne.  
She embodies queen, I embody the helpless peasants she shall soon rule.  
I was given to her as a present, when she was 8. I was only 5. My mother, father, and grandfather refused to renounce their freedom and our former queen.  
So they were executed.  
I had four sisters. Two older, two younger. I almost forget their names sometimes.  
Penelope, Periwinkle, Primrose, and Pamala.  
I don't know where they are.  
They were sold to different people.  
All across the land.  
I live somewhere you would find strange.  
Somewhere, perhaps, you've heard of.  
Wonderland.  
Yes, yes ALICE in Wonderland.  
Alice is dead.  
She aged.  
She died at one-hundred-and-forty-two years of age.  
The lovely White Queen and the noble Mad Hatter, had children. Two boys. Two girls.  
They were all born at once.  
The White Queen died during their birth.  
I have heard tell, that her last words were, "Two of light, two of dark."  
The Hatter, in desperate need for a mother for his four infant children, called upon Alice's great-granddaughter to be his queen.  
Mistake.  
Not two months later, he was found with a knife in his back.  
Alice's strangely malicious descendant, Ama was our queen.  
She tricked the Hatter and White Queen's children. "I am your mother." she told them.  
They believed.  
They grew up.  
Mistress Morwenna, Master Kandon, Mistress Jayla, and Master Warlon.  
Morwenna and Warlon. Sadistic. Pathetic.  
Jayla and Kandon. Pure. Strong.  
Ama is dying.  
A new era has begun.  
We are all doomed.  
But for what a trembling old mouse has whispered in my ear.  
Ama has a son. Andrew. She bore him and came to Wonderland, leaving him in their world. Andrew, fifteen years ago had a son. A son who would grow up to save Wonderland.  
The old mouse, Patty, says the boy shall save Wonderland.  
She says his name is Alec.  
And he is coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO :O Imma whore out my other fics tommorow when i get em all up, so be ready fo dat! *-*

* * *

(Percival's POV)

"PERCIVAL!" I woke up to Morwenna screaming. I rubbed my eyes and sat up quickly. I put on my trousers, shirt, boots, and belt, tucking my knife in my belt and slinging my quiver over my shoulder.

I sighed. "To visit the beast." I picked up my bow and flute, walking from my quarters. She truly is a beast. Vile. Ugly. Jealous. Jealous of Mistress Jayla. Jayla is kind and beautiful. Morwenna has grown ugly and mean.

"Mistress." I greeted, bowing low at her feet, fighting the mad giggle that threatened to escape my lips at the thought of twisting my knife in her heart.

"Percival! I called for you three times before you came!" she said, her face going pink with misguided anger.

"Thousands of apologies, Madame." I said, bowing again. She walked up to me, trailing cold fingers across my cheek.

"Why keep me waiting, darling?" she cooed.

"I had more than I could handle of ale last night. Again, I apologize a thousand times over, My Lady."

She smacked me. Hard. Her perfectly manicured claws digging into my cheek. I barely held back the squeak of pain.

I am a toy. She makes me suffer, she makes me want. She terrorized my every waking hour and often my dreams.

"Come on, my darling boy." she said, becoming sweet again and dabbing my cheek as it slowly dripped blood. "My sweet, you mustn't make me lash out like that. I hate hurting you!" she fussed, linking her arm through mine. "We must go to breakfast, we are nearly late!"

I led her into the hall, as I was expected to do every morning. I sat between her and Kandon. Kandon always spoke with me as though I weren't a servant. Kandon was brave and kind. And mad. He had curly blue hair, light bright green eyes that turned a violent purple when he was angry. He had a black tunic and grey trousers.

Across from me, always sat Her most royal fatness, Queen Ama, beautiful Jayla, and foul Warlon.

Ama was fat and decorated richly in a vibrant green dress with golden trimmings. She wore one too many rings around her fat fingers and her brown-going-grey hair was piled atop her head.

Jayla. She had soft, long, lavender colored hair. Pretty silver-colored eyes that matched the small circlet oh her head. She wore a long white dress, with long sleeves and no decoration.

Warlon is almost as dangerous as the sadistic Morwenna. Because he isn't special. He isn't evil, or good, or insane like his siblings. He was normal. Which meant only one inevitable thing: he would do anything to be noticed. He had golden hair, slicked back with oil. Brown eyes that peered at everyone, looking for flaws. He was heavily decorated too. Bronze jewels covered his blue tunic.

I ate in silence. I ignored Morwenna's inappropriately placed hand. She is not to touch me how she does, but she does anyway.

On purpose. More proof that I am a toy. She makes me want for being touched, for pleasure. Then she does not satisfy what I need.

"So, darling Morwenna are you ready for your crowning later?" Sickly, despicable Queen Ama asked.

"Yes mummy."

Kandon released an insane laugh. "Have you people any idea, why a robin is like a dining table?"

He asked this quite often. No one ever had the slightest inclination as to why a robin was like a dining table.

"Morwenna, darling, you must go and get dressed, for your coronation. Take your... servant with you." Ama said, wrinkling her pudgy nose and waving me off as if I were something distasteful.

"Come, Percival." Morwenna said. I stood up and linked my arm through hers and walked her to her bedroom.

A small platform stood in the middle of the room, two maid servants sitting on the bed, giggling and chatting.

"Get up and close your mouths!" Morwenna roared at them. They stood and bowed to her.

"Hullo Madame." they said in unison.

"Get to work! Now!" she said angrily, hopping on the platform and holding her arms out. She smiled at me sweetly. "Percival, darling. Kandon told me he wishes for you to take a stroll with him. Do so now, my sweet."

I bowed low and went to find Kandon. I found him in library, with a book.

"Ah, Percival!" he exclaimed. "Let us walk, dear boy! First, though, I must find my hat..." I saw it on the desk and handed it to him. He set it on his head and picked up his book. "It was my fathers hat, you know. He was a Hatter. And QUITE mad as I've heard." He giggled insanely.

We left the castle, walking slowly through the garden to The Door.

I squeaked in surprise.

The door was glowing.


End file.
